Fast-pace and High-intensity work, deliberate competition, ceaseless stress, long-term metal strain and so on are heavy burdens for people in modern society. Moreover, when reaching middle ages, people's physiological functions decline, and many people develop syndromes belonging to kidney deficiency in traditional Chinese medical science, such as pains in waist and back, tinnitus, dizziness, pale facial complexion, declined physical functions, cold extremities, mental fatigue, and sleeping disorder, all of which further form invisible metal stress, and seriously affect the life quality. Traditional Chinese medical science holds that the kidney is “the congenital foundation”, “the root of life”, and “the pivot of vitality”. It has the physiological functions of storing essence, governing water, qi absorption, and bones, and producing marrow, and is mainly related to skeletal development, blood circulation, skin, and even teeth and ears of the human body. In a word, the functions and health condition of the kidney can reflect booms and busts and vitality of the growth, evolution, and reproductive system of the human body. In the traditional medicines of more than 5000 years of the Chinese nation, some natural plant drugs indeed have curative effects in repairing and improving the kidney functions. The invaluable experience, handed down from generation to generation, upon continuous application, development, and perfection of medical experts and health experts of successive dynasties, has become a type of unique natural plant drug (Chinese herbal medicine for tonifying the kidney) with the nourishing and strengthening efficacies. However, every medicine has its side effect, and long-term consumption of a lot of Chinese herbal medicine inevitably will cause damages to other aspects of the body.
On the basis of dietotherapy (homology between medicine and food) regimen of the traditional Chinese medical science, more and more dieticians reasonably match food materials with the homology between medicine and food, and achieve the object of nourishing yin and tonifying the kidney through the function of channel tropism of the food materials' four natures and five tastes.
Currently, similar health-care products with the function of tonifying the kidney are already available in the market, but in most cases, the matching of different foods is chaotic, does not follow the pharmacology, and has relatively bad taste.